


笼中笼3

by Lutingting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutingting/pseuds/Lutingting
Summary: 第一人称 囚禁与反囚禁。
Kudos: 40





	笼中笼3

3

他看上去很平静地接受了自己被自己至亲好友囚禁的事，没有露出失望惊讶不可置信的神情，也没有拒绝我每天的求爱，眼底永远都是一片没有雨和绿洲的沙漠，沉寂，平稳，淡然，尽管我想湿润他，但总是不尽人意。

他的心底好像一直都在干旱，渗不进一切。

刚开始我还怕他趁我不在自己离开，我收了他一切能和外界联系的工具，在门口又以防万一地落上一把锁，每天回家，站在门前，金属的碰撞声叮铃作响，震得我心口发慌，我想我是真的怕，我在地狱里唯一的阳光就这么被无情地收回，我又要重新被黑暗泥泞吞噬。所幸，每次进屋后，他都还在，他没离开，玻璃还没碎开。

后来，在一次做完爱以后，他破天荒地主动和我说话，让我颇有些受宠若惊。

他说，我想要我的手机和电脑，我还需要工作。

那一瞬间，我的脑中思绪万千。

理智告诉我不能答应他，他会跑，他会离开我，会造成不会挽回的后果；但情感又告诉我，答应他，给他，给他。

我要被撕成两半，最后成为在太空中飘荡无依的宇宙垃圾。

最后我妥协了，我让步了，我说好。

最开始将手机和电脑交还给他的时候，是我最焦虑和紧绷的时候，而浮于表面的情绪下更深的是一种无可奈何和自暴自弃，像是被暴雨打落在水坑里被碾成烂泥的花瓣，最终和沼泽同流合污。

但他却如他所说的一般，只用电话和电脑处理工作，接到朋友的来电时也只是平淡回复，丝毫不提发生在他身上的一切事情。

然后然后，然后，发生了一件事。

说大不大，说小也不小，但是被深刻地融在我的血液里，烙在我的后颈，像是罪人的印记，将会伴我永生。

我不记得那天到底是为什么，外面的阳光很好，但我的心情极差，埋藏在心脏里的浮躁像长疯了的野草不住上窜，野火烧不尽，春风吹又生，颇有一番要捅破天的气势。

我拿出一根烟，盯着它许久，打量它外包装上的细腻纹路，烟草嗖嗖地卷成一团，像杂乱无章的涂鸦，然后突然指尖用力，用指甲将他掐成两段，看着烟草在阳光里惊慌失措地逃窜，瑟瑟发抖地挤成一团，落在地上成为无用的废物纸屑。

你看，昂贵又廉价的存在。

想做爱。

我走出房间，看见他正坐在沙发上，双腿修长，放得端正，好看的手指正握着手机，和电话那头轻声说些什么。

要放在平时我定会知趣地不去打扰，但那时我实在控制不住自己的情绪，我边走向他，边伸手解开我的扣子。

他注意到脚步声，偏头看向我。

扣子太多，我实在懒得解，走到他面前，叉开腿坐在他的大腿上，一只手臂勾住他的脖颈，来回抚摸他的侧颈，一只手颇有些不耐烦地伸向他的皮带，低头扯开。

空气中传来金属碰撞的清脆声响，手机那头的人好似顿了顿，然后问了些什么，他看着我，平静地说，没什么。

我抬头看了他一眼，然后勾着他的脖子往旁边压去，将他整个人压在沙发上，扒下他的内裤，摸上他炙热的阴茎。

好烫啊，我想着。

但是我的后穴更烫，他的滚烫和我的滚烫结合在一起，我们比太阳还灼热。

手机那头还有细碎的言语，我挺起身，扶着他的阴茎，想坐下去。

疼痛对我来说算什么，流血对我来说算什么。

做爱能补充我流失的血液，维系我的生命。

但下一秒，我只感觉腰上一紧，一阵天旋地转，目光里有半开的窗户，可恨的阳光正从缝隙里趁虚而入。

我的腰上被手肘抵着，让我难以使出力气反抗。

我难得生出一丝错愕的情绪。

他依旧还在打着电话，同时不知在茶桌上翻找些什么，很快，窸窸窣窣的响动声停了，接替的是另外一种奇怪的粘稠声音。

然后，我感觉后面一凉，有东西撑开后穴，抵了进来，缓慢地揉压我的内壁。

我猛地一激灵，下意识地开始挣扎。

一会就好了。

他出声，声音很低很轻，或许还带着可能是我错觉的怜惜。

他的手指抽插了一会，缓缓地退出，空虚涌上心头，但很快，有更多的手指带着冰凉的液体抵进来捣弄，空气中很快响起令人羞耻的水声。

他抽插的动作很慢，但我却有些受不住了。

以前做爱的时候，我从来不用润滑剂，每一次的最开始都是伴随着撕裂的剧痛，直到最后才得了些快感和乐趣。

这是我第一次知道，原来做爱可以远离疼痛。

但这种舒服和快感，却让我……很难以接受。

我颤着指尖，反手摸上他压在我后腰的肘臂，我说，别弄了，直接进来吧。

声音里带着我自己都没发现的恳求。

他的手指退出去，他的炙热抵着我，他操进来了。

又烫又硬。

我趴在沙发上，听着耳边沙发嘎吱作响，耻骨用力地撞在我的屁股上，阴毛扎得我穴口一阵痒意，他的阴茎很深很用力地顶着我，像是要和我融为一体。

我的脊椎骨都麻了，都被性爱拆成一截一截，葬在我为我自己准备的棺材里。

我被他撞得射出来的时候，手指痉挛地抓住身下的沙发，我看见沙发上落了几滴晶莹。

啊，是我的眼泪吗？

他还在操我的后穴，那双好看的手捏着我的腰，快感的余韵泛滥成灾，我却出神地盯着这些一晃一晃的泪珠，看着他们积聚成清澈的潭水。

我突然很难过，难过得想要大哭一场，想埋在阳光里让自己灰飞烟灭，去往无人知晓的星球，做那亿分之一的尘埃。

这是他第一次操我。

这也是我第一次被人这么怜惜地对待。

可是我明知配不上这样的温柔，我也眷恋那一片羽毛覆在我身上时的温暖。

我撑起身，手臂压上冰凉，我转过身，以一种卑微到尘土中的语气哀求。

我说，你能抱一下我吗。

就一秒钟。

就一下。

他的动作停住，垂下眼看着我，像是耶稣凝视着跪在地上的信徒。

然后，他就着这个姿势，上身前倾，双臂堪堪环住我。

一秒，两秒，三秒。

他的阴茎还留在我的身体里，刚刚还在凶狠地贯穿我，而此时，我们在结合，也在单纯地拥抱。

我想，我满足了。

如果他现在要我的命，我都给。


End file.
